Just a Little Harder
by Lisa Smithers
Summary: Halt sends Will over to Gilan's fife for a little while so he can help another ranger with their misbehaving and uncooperative apprentice. Will is hurt by this. He doesn't tell anyone but Tug that he feels like he's being replaced. How long will it take the arrogant apprentice to straighten up? And how will Will handle his hurt feelings until then?
1. Catching Up Over Coffee

Halt and Gilan sat across from each other at the table, both with warm cups of coffee in their hands. With honey for Halt, but just black for Gilan.

"So what's the deal?" Gilan asked.

"I'd like to send Will to you for awhile." Halt said, "Just a few weeks."

"Why would you want to do that?" Gilan asked, surprised.

"Two reasons." Halt said, "One, John's having trouble with his apprentice. The kid thinks he's 'all this' and John can't figure out how to rid him of it. He's asked me to help straighten him out."

"Second?" Gilan asked.

"I having trouble keeping up with him." Halt admitted, "I don't quite have the stamina I used to, and he's been going full power all day long. He needs more hand to hand and dual knife defense experience, and I can't give him as much of a fight as he needs. He needs to be worn out to learn anything, and I can't wear him out without wearing myself out."

"I see." Gilan said, a slight smile coming onto his face. "You know Halt," Gilan continued,

"This is the first time you've admitted that you're getting old."

Halt sighed, "Well I might not have if my knees would stop reminding me."

"They've been bothering you?" Gilan asked.

"A little here and there." Halt said, "Mainly when I first get up in the morning."

"Huh." Gilan said.

"So, will you take him for awhile?" Halt asked.

"I'd be happy to wear him out for you." Gilan said, "When will you want him back?"

"Probably at the gathering, but I'm not sure." Halt said, "Depends on how long it takes to straighten Tommy out."

"When do you want me to pick him up?" Gilan asked.

"Don't bother," Halt said, "I'll send him over here tomorrow morning. John and Tommy will be here in the afternoon."

"Does he know he's going yet?" Gilan asked.

"No, because he wouldn't be if you hadn't agreed." Halt said, "You're the only one who I know won't mess him up. Treat him like he's your own apprentice."

"No problem." Gilan said, grinning a bit.

Reading Gilan's mind, Halt crossed his arms. "No." He said.

"Oh come on, please!?" Gilan said, "Compromise? How about just a few?"

"Does my answer matter?" Halt groaned.

"Not a bit." Gilan answered.

"Then at least try to tell the slightly less embarrassing stories." Halt sighed.

"Deal." Gilan decided, "As two apprentices of the legendary Halt, we'll have a wonderful time."

"I'm sure you will." Halt said, unable hide his smile entirely.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so there's the start off, I promise to have longer chapters later. Hope you like it, and please review!


	2. Tears and Tests

A/N: Alright, I skipped a bit here. This starts with Halt having told will that he was going to go to Gilan's.

* * *

"What?" Will asked, "Why?"

"It's just for awhile." Halt said, "John's apprentice is coming over here and I don't want you to have to deal with him. I've got a feeling that wouldn't end well."

Will's facial expressions changed momentarily, but Halt didn't catch it.

"Chances are he'll be straightened out by the gathering." Halt said, "So it will only be a few weeks. Now, go pack."

Will nodded and went he grabbed his cloak and a replacement one, and a few pair of clothes.

He filled two water skins, one for him, one for Tug. It was more water than he would probably need, but it never hurt to be prepared.

He grabbed enough food for lunch and a snack, and put everything in his saddle bag.

He and Halt said their goodbyes and Halt watched as Will rode off.

"I'm going to miss him." Halt muttered, "Especially once Tommy comes."

Halt sighed at the idea of the trouble making apprentice he was going to have to figure out how to deal with.

* * *

As Will rode on he started to realize that there were a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why doesn't he want me there?" Will asked Tug, "Am I not doing good enough?"

 _I think you are._ Tug seemed to answer.

"I thought he was happy with what I was doing." Will said, "I thought he said I was doing well."

Tug gave a soft nicker and Will smiled slightly.

"At least I've got you." Will sighed.

 _I'm not going anywhere._ Tug seemed to answer. Will patted Tug on the side of the next.

"I know." Will said, a smile tugging at his face, "Now pick up the pace."

Tug whinnied happily and sped up to the pace that ranger horses could keep all day long.

Eventually though, they stopped for a quick meal. "Good, isn't it boy?" Will said as Tug

licked up oats that had fallen from Will's hand and onto the ground.

"Now it's my turn." Will said.

He took a big swig of leathery tasting water from the skin, and pulled out some dried meat and fruit. He ate for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know Tug," he said after swallowing, "This might just be the chance I've been needing."

Tug looked to him questioningly.

"If I improve a lot by the time of the gathering he'll be very impressed, right?" Will said, "He'll say he isn't, but he will be."

 _How can you be so sure?_ Tug seemed to ask.

"Because I'll have worked my tail off, and if he doesn't think it did any good, than it's his problem." Will said, "I'm going to leave no doubt that I've learned."

Tug rubbed his nose against Will's neck. Will laughed.

"Tug, stop, you're getting oats all over me!" Tug continued however, enjoying the sound of his master's laughter.

Eventually Will managed to get back on top of Tug and start riding to Gilan's.

Will went back and forth between happy and sad about the situation multiple times.

"Just shake it off Will, shake it off." Will told himself, "Focus."

It wasn't long before they got to Gilan's cabin. Will rode up and put Tug in the barn, giving Tug a good rub down.

"Good job. We made good time." Will said, scratching the stripe on Tug's nose.

"You really like that, don't you?" Will chuckled as Tug relaxed under his touch, doing the horse's equivalent of a purr.

Will heard a creak behind him.

"Good try, Gilan." Will said.

"What in the world!?" Gilan said, "How did you-"

"There's a board that's loose. You stepped on it." Will said, "You were paying attention to me and your stride went off. You don't normally step on it." Gilan grumbled a bit about that, then stepped up to Will's horse.

"How's the famous Tug?" He asked, running his fingers through his mane.

"Good. He glared pretty hard at some battle horses that were laughing at him though." Will said, "They couldn't keep eye contact with him."

"He must have learned that from Abelard." Gilan chuckled.

"He could have learned it from Blaze." Will shrugged, "She can be mean when she wants to."

"I still think it was Abelard." Gilan said, "There's some coffee on the stove, don't suppose you want any?"

Will nodded enthusiastically. "Do I ever?!"

Gilan laughed. "I suppose we'll catch up over a cup then."

They went inside the cabin and sat at the table drinking their coffee.

"So how is Horace doing?" Gilan asked.

"He's getting some extra private instruction from the Sir Rodney, so I haven't seen him much." Will answered.

"And Alyss?" Gilan asked.

"Lady Pauline has been keeping her plenty busy as well." Will said, "I haven't seen either of them in a few weeks."

"How's your training going?" Gilan asked.

"Good, but I don't know why you're asking me." Will said, "Halt probably caught you up on every detail yesterday."

"That he did, but I'd like to see how you think it's going." Gilan said, "And I want something more than just 'good'."

"I don't know." Will shrugged, "I'm not the expert. Yet, that is."

"I'll have to give you some tests then." Gilan said. "I'd like to see where you're at."

"Sounds good to me." Will said, "We start now?"

"Yep." Gilan said.

Will was moving constantly from three in the afternoon until nine. Archery, unseen movement, dual knife defense, hand to hand combat, and stamina training. By the time they were finally done Will was thoroughly exhausted, but also slightly excited to find out how well he had done.

Gilan thought over his results for a bit.

"A bit better than average," Gilan decided. "But there's always room for improvement."

"You sound like Halt." Will sighed, "What do I need to work on most?"

"Probably dual knife and hand to hand." Gilan said. "You can get started on that tomorrow. For now just go to bed. You've had a long day."

"Sounds good." Will nodded.

He walked into the spare room that rangers generally used for their apprentices and lay down, quickly falling asleep.

Gilan sat in his chair looking over the scores Will had pulled in. They were well above average, proving his determination and dedication.

"Just you wait, Halt." Gilan said quietly to himself. "You'll never see him coming."

* * *

A/N: Poor Will. At least he can put a brave face on for Gilan though. Gilan seems to think a lot of him. Also, what did Gilan mean by his last phrase? Review please!


End file.
